Brother, Twin, Prankster and Friend
by junicorn123
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwaarts, Fred falls into a deep coma, can a twin's love save him? *Not twinscest, I don't like that stuff! No offence. No, this is just Gred and Forge brotherlyness! Rating because it starts off very sad and I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's junicorn123 here! (I know. Stupid name. Don't ask.) This is my lovely story about dear Fred, it is sad and I don't know why I wrote it. (Possibly because my friend and I were crying in geography over Fred's death, so this is kind of my way of saying 'That entire bit was a massive typo by J.K Rowling!' Anyway... Enjoy! (Or cry. Whichever...)  
**

* * *

**Fred POV**

Its dark here and I don't like it. It feels like there are things around me, whispering behind my back. One of them pushes me and I fall, but instead of something soft, I find pain. It's almost like the ground is shocking me, I try to scream but no-one can hear and my voice is smothered by the darkness. I feel very alone and I try to simply curl up and sleep but just as I begin to drift off I hear a voice.

"No, Fred! Please don't leave me! You can't leave!" George. He sounds distraught but his voice is distorted, almost as if I was underwater and he was shouting at me from the surface. Again, I feel a jolt of pain and hear his voice.

"What do you think you are doing? His heart can't take that kind of strain, you'll kill him." His voice breaks down and I reach out. But I am only reaching out to darkness; there is no way to comfort him, my twin, my fellow prankster, my best friend. I feel someone holding my hand but when I look down, there is nothing there. Then the black closes around me and George's distorted sobs fade away.

**George POV**

All I can hear is the beeping from the Healer's heart monitoring charm. There, in front of me, lies Fred, his face pale and arms stretched out over the crisp white sheets. I think they said he was in a coma but I couldn't really focus on the words. A trainee Healer tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um, Mr Weasley? I recommend that you go and get yourself checked out and have a rest. I'm afraid that cut looks rather serious."

"I don't care! Even if my leg fell off I wouldn't leave Fred!" I said but I could feel warm blood gushing down my arm, my ear (or lack of one) was burning, I had knocked the still delicate wound during the battle so it had opened again, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was Fred.

Several hours later Fred's condition had worsened but he showed no sign of waking. Suddenly, I felt firm hands pulling me away from my motionless brother, I kicked out but I heard a Healer mutter an incantation and it all faded to black.

I woke up to the sound of a buzz, not dissimilar to the sound of Muggle electricity. I saw several Healers all bustle into one room. Fred's room. I leapt out of bed and pushed off all attempts to stop me and ignored all cries of 'You need your rest Mr Weasley!' as I ran to Fred's room.

"We have decided to shock the body to attempt to restart the heart and to jolt Mr Weasley awake." A Healer with light blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail was briefing the others. The heart monitoring charm had fallen silent. I pushed through them all and collapsed at Fred's side.

"No, Fred! Please don't leave me! You can't leave!" The beeping started again but the Healers continued to shock him. As the vibrations echoed through my helpless brothers limp body, he made no facial expressions, nor did he move, but I knew it was hurting, I could tell.

"What do you think you are doing?! His heart can't take that kind of strain, you'll kill him!" I broke down, sobs racking through my body uncontrollably. I couldn't imagine life without my other half. I squeezed his hand tightly and hoped he knew I was here for him, always.

**Fred POV**

I've been here for hours, maybe even days. All I know is that I'm hungry, thirsty and very tired. But no-one seems to let me go to sleep as I feel pain every time I drift off. I don't know what happened to George, he's gone silent. For once in my life, I'm scared. Even the battle I couldn't take very seriously. But now I'm scared, I don't want to die, not yet…

I remember people running and shouting, jets of green light flashing everywhere. Percy came sprinting down the corridor and sent a neat jinx at Thicknesse.

"Hello Minister!" he bellowed, "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

I grinned at this and yelled over the sound of explosions, "You're joking, Perce!" I turned to stare at him, "You actually _are _joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were…" Then the air exploded and I could hear Percy screaming, "No, Fred, No!"

Then I found myself in this dark place with no way of getting out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! This will only be a three shot and I have written the next chapter already, so the more reviews, the quicker it gets posted! Just kidding! I won't blackmail you!**

**Mischief Managed,  
**

**Junicorn123  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! I thought I would update quickly as I have all the chapters prewritten and merely have to type them up before updating. So here is chapter 2! Hopefully this one is slightly less depressing than the last… Enjoy! **George was feeling horrible. He hadn't washed in a week and he had managed about three hours of sleep the previous night, nightmares were constantly waking him up. He had given up on crying, his eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. Other members of the Weasley family would pop in with gifts and well wishes, they, unlike George, had got on with their lives. They were still shocked and upset of course and many pleadings for Fred to wake up would be heard over his hospital bed. Gripping onto Fred's cold hand tightly, George drifted into a restless sleep.

He was worn and tired, but happy. Harry had killed You-Know-Who and everyone was celebrating. As he walked through the Great Hall, George saw the still bodies of Lupin and Tonks, hand in hand, even in death, and his heart plummeted. Yes, they had won the war, but it didn't come without a price. A flash of flame red hair sped past him and a moment later he heard a scream. A terrible gut-wrenching scream. Ginny's scream. George ran over the rubble that was once the wall of the Charms corridor and then he saw him. Fred. He was lying there with Percy sprawled across his chest, sobbing. Stumbling over to the cluster of red-heads, George collapsed at Fred's side.

"No! Who did this?" He cried, tears beginning to form in his hazel eyes.

"Rookwood." Bill stated grimly with his arm around Mrs Weasley.

Suddenly there was a figure at the end of the corridor, who called,

"Aw… Has ickle Freddie been hurt?"

It was Rookwood. With a roar of fury George sprinted towards the Death Eater who was laughing manically. He didn't know what he was doing until he heard himself scream "Avada Kedavra!" Rookwood fell clumsily and lay, crumpled, on the dusty floor. There was a moment of satisfaction before George came crashing back down to earth. He had just killed a man.

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's, before he…" Charlie urged, in a whisper.

As they levitated Fred on a stretcher out of the Hogwarts grounds so they could apparate to the hospital, George continually whispered to Fred.

"Remember that time you used Ron's Puffskein for Bludger Practise? Or the time you turned his teddy into a giant spider? Those were good times Gred. You can't leave me on my own, who would be my partner in crime? Who would finish my…"

George awoke with a start. That memory had been a recurring nightmare over the past few days.

"Sentences." someone whispered.

**Sorry that it's so short! Hope you liked it! Please do review, as I have a grand total of 1 review and could really do with some advice on my writing technique… the next chapter is the last and I hope to have it up by the end of the week! Thank you soo much for reading.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Junicorn123 (I am aware, it's a stupid name…)**


End file.
